Ben 10 vs JAWS: SILENT WATERS
by GUGON
Summary: after a fishing trip at Amity Isl. ben learns that there is a monster there and it has JAWS. and a new ALTERNATE ENDING please review if you must
1. Chapter 1

_DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAWS OR BEN 10 OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN THIS STORY._

BEN 10 VS. JAWS

SILENT WATERS

One day grandpa and Ben were in a good size boat, grandpa was leaning over the edge trying to catch a fish, he looked back at Ben and said "Ben!!!, come over here and fish with me."

As Ben got out of the lounge chair he was resting in he complained, "But grandpa I hate fishing besides I'm playing on my gameboy," as he pointed to the little table next to him, "so….."

Suddenly something hit the boat with great force and nearly through Max off the boat. When the boat stopped shaking grandpa looked over Ben's shoulder and said, "What Gameboy."

Ben's Gameboy had slid off the deck and landed in the water, as Ben just noticed what had happened he reached for his Omnitrix and turned into Ripjaw and dived in, not knowing what lurked underneath.

As he went deeper and deeper he saw his Gameboy. It had landed on a ledge, as he reached for the Gameboy it happened. A giant shark rammed into him from behind, it felt like getting hit by a semi, then the shark bit onto Ben and started to swim away, and then Ripjaw turned over and took a big bite. The shark then let go and started to swim away, as Ben was floating there he heard the omnitrix going off and headed for the surface, he made it in time.

Grandpa then noticed Ben in the water and screamed, "Hold on!" He ran to the wheel house he steered the boat over to Ben and swung a small ladder over the side, and helped Ben back onto the boat. When Ben got onto the boat he collapsed from exhaustion, then looked up at grandpa and said, "We're gonna need a bigger boat."

Then Max looked into the horizon and he saw a fin shooting straight for them, as grandpa went up to wheel house to turn the boat the shark rammed into it, and then he fell off the open stairs and fell to the deck.

Ben awoke and looked over to grandpa, then got up, limped over to the steel hatch, and he opened it and grabbed a harpoon gun.

As he went up to the wheel house the shark rammed into the boat again nearly making Ben fall off the boat. As Ben made it up to the wheel house, he aimed the harpoon at the beast and fired once and missed. Then as if the shark knew it was shot at it rammed into the boat again as Ben swung over to the starboard side of the boat and fired again, but missed, then the shark went under the surface.

As Ben was looking around for the shark he jumped down to the main deck to check on grandpa. Grandpa then woke up and sat up really quick, like he had a nightmare, as he got up he looked around for the shark and looked back at Ben and said, "We need to kill it. We are the only reasons it hasn't gone to some beach and started eating, it wants us."

"What should we do?" Ben asked in a panicking way, then grandpa went down below and got a little red bag out of his room and came back up, as grandpa came onto the main deck he handed Ben the bag. "You need to make the shark eat this then it will explode" he said as walked to the wheel house.

As Ben was about to turn into Ripjaw, he paused for a second and whipped back over to grandpa and said "How do you know this will kill it?"

Grandpa was not even half way up the stairs when he stopped, he then turned around and looked at Ben with concern eyes and said, "I've killed it before." As he walked down the stairs he explained the truth "Ten years ago I was on assignment to look for Atlantis, I had been outfitted with a large scuba robot, for me to ride in, then I saw it; at first it looked like a row of teeth then it became clear."

Grandpa walked over to the edge of the boat and sighed, "It was heading straight for me, luckily I dodged it and I fired a torpedo at it, I missed but it hit a rock cavern and a bunch of rocks fell on top of it, I thought it was dead, I guessed wrong." Suddenly the beast jumped out of the water nearly taking Max's head with it, over the boat it went back into the water.

"Ben you need to kill it now, you need to stick the bag in its mouth the poison will kill it," grandpa said as he was catching his breathe.

"Alright," Ben said as he slammed onto his watch and luckily turned into Ripjaw he then jumped in. As he started to swim down to where he first met the beast, which he saw shooting straight for him, he swam up just before it hit and he grabbed onto the sail fin and tried to hold on.

Suddenly he saw a huge rock wall coming towards them, the shark swerved at the last second but Ben lost his grip and swung off and hit the wall. The shark rammed into him again. Ben through a right punch, another right, then one to the left, and the beast swam away as Ripjaw rested for a moment. Suddenly the shark came up and bit into his arm, as the shark swam to the surface Ben tried to shove the bag into its mouth, but it was too late the shark let go and Ben went flying right through the boat then back into the water.

An exhausted Ben floating there dropped the bag, as the bag sank he had lost all hope.

Up on the surface grandpa franticly tried to find a life raft luckily he did, as he paddled out he watched his boat go down. Back down beneath the surface Ben was using all of his strength to keep the shark from biting his head off. He then looked up and saw the boat falling towards them.

Ben swam out of the way but the shark crashed through the boat, it then swam passed him but whipped his tail at him and connected. It sent Ben hurling towards the wall and rammed right into the rock wall. As the shark was shooting straight for him Ben reached over and grabbed a rock jetting out of the wall which at that time the shark bit right onto the rock and was shaking it loose back and forth.

The shark then whipped Ben to the side and smacked into another wall, as Ben was trying to focus on what was happening he noticed that the rock he was carrying was not a rock it was an old torpedo. He then got a great idea as he waited in front of an underwater cave. He quickly got ready then there it was staring him down, the shark then swam furiously towards him. Ben waited for the right moment. The shark got closer and closer it was nearly two feet in front of him, as the shark opened its mouth Ben said, "Say ahhhhhhh!" He then shoved the torpedo in its mouth.

Ben then took the shark by its tail and started spinning him around then hurled him into the cave. There was a huge explosion then another explosion that knocked Ben out of the water, in mid-air he changed back into Ben and landed in the raft. As Ben regained consciousness he looked over to his grandpa, smiled and only said, "I told you I hated fishing." They drifted into the sunset, but underneath the surface Jaws swam out of the rubble to haunt the Tennyson's FOREVER!!!!

The End

OR IS IT???


	2. ALTERNATE ENDING

_**DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAWS OR BEN 10 OR ANY OTHER BEN 10 CHARACTER**_

**BEN 10 VS. JAWS **

**SILENT WATERS**

ATERNATE ENDING

The alternate ending takes place right around the time Ben is about to shove the torpedo in to JAWS mouth

Now the ALTERNATE ENDING

It was nearly two feet in front of him Ben said "say ahhhhh" but then the shark swooped down and grabbed Ripjaw and rammed into the stone wall. Just then the torpedo kicked on and fired out of his hand nearly tacking his arm with it. In the raft Grandpa looked into the water, his eyes got wide open as he saw the torpedo heading straight for him.

As Ben was racing to catch it, JAWS then came up and bit onto his leg and was dragging him down. He then noticed the torpedo hit the raft and explode and saw his grandfather sink to the bottom of the ocean, Ben then broke free of the beast's mouth and swam to the surface. He then broke the surface and looked around and he saw that he was all alone, but then he looked down and saw JAWS coming right for him. He started waving his hands like come and get me sorta way.

The shark was about to collide when Ripjaw said "come on you smiling bastard." The shark then connected and went into the air, Ben was in the shark's mouth, when the shark bit down and tore Ben in half.

The shark then devoured the Omnitrix; meanwhile back at the harbor Gwen was sitting on a bench waiting for them to return. A couple hours went by, she was getting worried she then went to the harbor patrol building. She frantically pounded on the door when a patroller opened the door and said "what do you want"

Gwen then looked up and said "my grandpa and cousin might be lost at sea."

"Alright, calm down now what is your grandfathers name"

"max-Max Tennyson" suddenly the patrollers eyes got wide and grabbed Gwen a pulled her in and slammed the door. He then started to walk to a far door a reached for a a hanging lamp, Gwen then yelled "what the heck is going on"

The patroller then looked back and said "I worked with your grandfather, he sent me here so that if he ever got lost at sea an operative could look for him, but yet I can't do it I have broken my arm" he then pulled a lever and opened a secret door.

"follow me" he said as ran down the stairs, Gwen followed, they then made it to a large room the patroller turned on the lights and there stood a giant robot, she then looked over and said "You want me to drive that" he just nodded yes.

So she climbed in and fired it up, the rocket feet then blasted her into the sky, she was able to find were they last were and dived in. As soon as she got into the water she was rammed from behind (ha ha) into a wall she grabbed onto a ledge to keep herself from falling, she then turned around and punched JAWS and then swam away. Suddenly then the shark raced up and took off the arm of the robot, she then turned around it was gone.

The shark then rammed into her again severely damaging the robot, she then noticed it was glowing green "crap it's using the power of the Omnitrix "she then rocketed toward the shark, it then tail whipped her out of the water on to a small little mountain of rocks. The shark then jumped out of the water and dropped a mine as it was falling Gwen looked up and said "ah-crap" she then exploded and the shark landed back into the water, the shark then coughed up the Omnitrix and swam away to cause terror.

LONG LIVE JAWS!!

Well there you go the alternate ending JAWS is my favorite movie that's why I wanted to this ending, but I wante to make it fair so there you go

More vs. stories will come out soon!

THE END.


End file.
